All I Ever Wanted
by Christine Starr
Summary: Connor loves Katie. Katie's with Travis. Drew wants Connor. Connor is freaked out by Drew. Will a relationship with his best friend attract Katie, but keep Drew away? Or will Connor discover something deeper than he expected in this fake relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**C H A P T E R O N E: **_Relationships_

**[I don't own The Percy Jakson or anything else in the series.]**

Connor watched as Travis danced happily with Katie. Connor hadn't seen his brother this happy before.

Connor hated it. He hated that at any moment he could rip that happiness away from his brother. He hated the fact that Katie was just as happy with Travis. He hated the fact that he could hardly spend time with his brother without seeing Katie. But most of all, He hated being in love with his brother's girlfriend.

Connor clenched his fists and turned away. "Fuck 'em." He mumbled to himself. "Fuck her, fuck him, and fuck myself."

"Who ya talking to, bro?" Connor jumped at the sound on the new voice.

"You scared the shit outta me." He hissed.

Jake shrugged and sat down next to him. "What'cha doing sitting alone?"

Connor chuckled humorlessly, "I could ask you the same thing."

Jake shifted, "At least I'm not staring at my brother's girl like a creepy stalker."

Connor frowned, "Ouch." He put his hand over his heart. "That was uncalled for." He continued.

Jake rolled his eyes at his friend's level of maturity. "Grow up."

Connor gasped, "Never!"

"Okay, Peter Pan. " Jake chuckled.

"I would look great in tights." Connor added confidently, raising his chest in what he thought was the heroic sense.

"Yeah… Whatever floats your boat, Princess." Jake patted his shoulder. "But seriously man, what are you going to do about the 'Katie problem.'" He raised his hands and put quotation marks around 'Katie problem.'

Connor scowled, "Katie is _not_ a problem."

"Your right." Jake agreed. "Being in love with her when she's with your brother is the problem."

Connor growled in irritation. "Just… Shut up." He mumbled brilliantly.

Jake raised his hands in defense. "Whatever, man. I'll catch up with you later." He said as he got up to dance.

"Yeah, later." Connor said, after he had already left.

Connor was as alone as he felt.

* * *

Connor pulled the string on the back of the bow. He aimed the arrow carefully at the target.

_3… 2… 1… _He began to let go of the string when…

"Hey Connor." Connor jumped in surprise, making the arrow go off target.

"Damn it." He snapped. He narrowed his eyes at Drew, the ditzy Aphrodite girl.

"Oh, sorry." Drew said carelessly. "Anyways, have you asked anyone to go to the fireworks yet?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Uh." Connor stalled.

"Because if you don't…" Drew touched his arm. "I'm available."

"I, uh…" Connor's eyes widened as her fingers inched up his arm. "I… already have a date."

Drew's fingers froze, "Really?"

"Um, yeah." Connor said with more confidence. "So if that's all you-"

"Who?" Drew demanded. Connor could feel her fingernails sinking into his skin.

"Um." Connor's brain decided to stop working at that moment. "Is that any of your-"

"Connor." Drew's voice was soft, like silk. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!" Connor defended. "No, I really have a date."

"Then who?"

_Think Connor! _"It's… It's…" His mind suddenly jolted, as if Thalia had shocked it with her spear. "Nyssa! Yup, I am taking her to the fireworks."

Drew's face scrunched up in disgust. "You mean the grease monkey from cabin nine?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Well, if you change your mind…" Her lips brushed against his cheek, then she waltzed away.

Connor sighed and ran his hands threw his hair.

He was in _deep_ shit.

* * *

"Nyssa!" He sang, skipping into the armory. "How are you on this fine summer day."

Nyssa's shoulders slumped in exhaustion. "What mess of yours am I going to clean up now?"

Connor grinned nervously. "Well, did I ever tell you how much I love you and that you're my best friend?"

"Yes." Nyssa answered, "Every time you get your head stuck up your ass 'cause you played a prank on the wrong cabin. Which is, _every cabin._ Because they always find out you did it."

"But that's what you love about me!" Connor argued playfully.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Yay!" Connor cheered, picking her up and spinning her around.

She wacked his head, "Put me down!"

Connor set her down on the ground. "So that we've established the best friends thing… I need a teeny tiny favor."

Nyssa shook her head, "What is it this time? Did you put tarantulas in the Athena cabin again?"

"No! You know my rule about using the same prank twice! You-"

"Wait four months until you pull it again." Nyssa said with him. "Did you… use the golden pineapple prank?"

Connor shook his head, "This wasn't exactly a prank…"

Nyssa frowned, "Then what-"

"Hey Connor." Jake greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"He's gotten in trouble again." Nyssa muttered.

Jake chuckled, "You're lucky Nyssa's your best friend, no one could've gotten you out of the rubber weapons prank, but her."

But Connor wasn't paying attention to Jake or Nyssa anymore; his attention was on Katie Gardner, who was skipping threw strawberry fields, helping satyrs pick the high ones.

"She's always helping others. " Connor smiled.

Nyssa blushed, and then realized he wasn't talking about her. She scowled, "Earth to Connor." She slapped his arm.

"I'm here." Connor blinked, "Sorry."

"So what is it this time?" Jake asked, sipping his soda.

"Well, I kind of need Nyssa to pretend to be… my girlfriend." Connor admitted, kicking the ground sheepishly.

Everyone within three feet of Jake got an unplanned soda shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**C H A P T E R T W O: **_What?_

**[Don't own PJO. Enjoy ****]**

"Are you freaking insane?" Jake screeched. "I'm not gonna let you use my sister for your own personal gain."

"I'm not!" Connor protested. "It's just, Drew came by during archery and she asked me to the fireworks, and I didn't want to go with her… So I kind of told her I was-"

"Going with me." Nyssa finished for him. "Why would you tell her me?"

"Gah! I don't know, I wasn't thinking!"

"As usual." Jake added.

Connor ignored him, shoving his fingers into his curly locks. "I'm sorry, I'll just go tell Drew the truth…" Connor sighed; the truth wasn't something he used a lot. Frankly, he was pretty sure the most truthful thing he had said when he came to camp was, 'Hi, I'm Connor. This is my brother Travis.' Well, maybe that was being a bit too realistic.

Connor was nearly out the door when Nyssa sighed one word, "Wait."

Connor's ears perked up and he turned around to face Nyssa, "Yeah?"

"I'll do it." She mumbled almost too low to hear.

"What?" Connor and Jake chorused.

"I'll pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Issa, you don't-"

"No, it'll be fun." She smirked, "I love death threats from Aphrodite girls."

"Yes!" Connor pumped his fist in the air. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You are so going to regret this." Jake muttered.

Nyssa shrugged, "Your probably right."

* * *

"Hey! Hey Nyssa!"

Nyssa raised an eyebrow, "Drew?"

"Yeah, hi. So, are you really going to the fireworks with Connor?" Drew asked innocently.

Nyssa resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Yup. Why?"

Drew sneered for a moment but shook it off and smiled coldly. "Just wondering… You guys make a… great couple?" She snickered lightly to herself. "Well, toodle lou."

_Crazy bitch. _Nyssa thought.

"Nyssa…!" Connor sang. "How's my girl?" He smiled draping an arm around her shoulders.

Nyssa shrugged his arm off, "Nothing. Your stalker just came to interrogate me."

Connor smirked confidently, "Which one?"

Nyssa rolled her eyes, "Don't get cocky now, Stoll."

"Nyssa, Nyssa." Connor tsked. " Not cocky, just confident."

"Whatever." Nyssa scoffed, "Same diff."

"To you maybe."

"Ya know what, Stoll?" Nyssa asked.

"What?" Connor cocked his head sideways playfully.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I haven't murdered you yet."

"Is this one of those times?"

"Most definitely." Nyssa smiled sarcastically.

* * *

"I can't believe it."

"He's really taking her?"

"She's not even pretty."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. Drew's friends-or love zombies as Connor liked to call them- were completely oblivious that she could hear their crude comments.

Or maybe that's what they wanted.

"Hey."

Nyssa's head whipped up to see Annabeth Chase. "Hi."

"You guys want to team up with us for capture the flag?" She asked anxiously. "We would like a variety of weapon choices." She explained.

Nyssa shrugged, "I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind."

Annabeth nodded, "Great." Her grey eyes flashed with sympathy. "Nyssa? One more thing; don't let the love bitches get to you."

Nyssa chuckled at her choice of words, "Don't count on it."

Annabeth smiled as she approved, then walked off muttering something along the lines of independent and strong women.

"Hey sissy."

Nyssa groaned, "What now, Leo?"

Leo raised his hands in defense, "Just checking on ya. Heard you were goin' with Connor to the fireworks." He winked.

"So?"

Leo shrugged, "Just confirming it. Ya know Piper complains of Drew bitching 'bout you all the time."

"Really? Tell me something I don't know."

"Did you know we found Percy?"

Nyssa head jerked up in surprise, "You did?"

Leo nodded, "Turns out Chiron knew the whole time, something to do with the Roman camp in Greece."

"How ya gonna to Greece?"

"By sea." Leo smiled, "I'm building the boat."

"Really now?" Nyssa shifted, "Need help?"

Leo pondered this for a second, "Now why would a powerful fire user like myself need your help?" He held up his hand just to show off the flames that danced across his palm.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, "Damn cocky guys."

"I was kidding. Y'all need to smile once in a while." He shoved his hand in his tool-bag and fished out some papers. "These are the blue prints."

Nyssa took them from his hand and looked them over. "This is going to be almost impossible." She whispered.

"Too much for the great Nyssa?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know." Leo played. "Is it?"

"I'll be there at five tomorrow to start."

"In the morning?" Leo asked shocked.

"Wazza matter?" Nyssa cooed. "Can't handle it."

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Leo crossed his arms pouting.

Nyssa pushed her self onto her feet, "Five tomorrow."

"You're on." Leo accepted.

Nyssa turned and started to walk to their cabin, "Bring it, Valdez."

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short :/ The next one will be longer. Pinky promise.**

**Love, Love, Love,**

**Chrissy **


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Ever Wanted:**_ The First Date  
_

**(Don't own PJO or Heroes of Olympus. Enjoy. 3 Oliveyou =]) **

Connor. Connor. Connor.

That's all Drew could think about. Sure, he was hot. But there was something else about him. Something that Drew wanted so badly it hurt.

It wasn't love. Or at least, that's what she thought. She couldn't be certain. She would have to talk to her siblings.

Drew hated the thought of going to Piper for advice, but it looked as if she had no other choice.

"Piper." Drew called into the beautiful cabin. "Piper?"

She heard a groan from one of the bunks, "What?"

"I need…" Drew sighed in defeat, "Your help."

"Go with the pink shoes, I don't give a damn." Piper spat, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I don't have any pink shoes." Drew lied.

Piper looked at Drew, then down at her feet where her pink converse lay. "Um, right."

"Anyways," Drew snapped, "I need… you opinion on something."

"Go on." Piper motioned.

"I…" Drew wondered how to put it. "I have these… feelings toward Connor. I just… don't know what they are." Drew shuddered at the thought of that. She was a daughter of Aphrodite! She knew feelings. Love, lust and everything in between. So what was this?

Piper knew this was true as well, for Drew would never ask of her unless she was desperate. "Define the feelings." She demanded softly, smoothing out her wrinkled jeans.

Drew sat next to her sister. Completely vulnerable to Piper's crude comments and words. But Piper remained silent and she drew a breath and began to speak. "It's like for once in my life, I wanted to trade places with Nyssa. Can you believe that? Trading places with a grease monkey like her? I hate myself for even thinking it. They always look so happy when they're together, smiling and laughing. Ya know? I just… I feel like I deserve that more than she does."

Piper nodded knowingly, "Drew." Piper stated softly, "I think… you're jealous of their relationship."

Drew narrowed her eyes menacingly at Piper, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious. What else could it be?"

"I don't know." Drew snapped, "But what I do is I could get any boy I wanted in this entire camp, so why should I be jealous of their dumb relationship?"

And with that said, she stomped out of the cabin.

* * *

Connor wondered threw Strawberry Fields, Nyssa at his side.

He would never admit it, but he was looking for Katie. Maybe she would show signs of jealously if she saw that he had a girlfriend now.

Connor sighed and looked down at Nyssa, she was staring off into the distance. She did that a lot, Connor knew she was thinking hard about something. He always wondered what. It made him curious what could've stumped Nyssa. She was one of the smartest people he knew.

His thoughts interrupted when he saw the familiar silhouette of Katie Gardner in the distance. "Katie!" He called out before he could stop himself.

"What do you think your doing?" Nyssa demanded, avoiding his fingers as they tried to get tangled in her own.

"Katie coming over here, if we're going to be a couple we have to make it look real! Now hold my hand!" He instructed.

Nyssa surrendered, letting his fingers intertwine with hers. Connor frowned, it felt funny. "Why do your hands feel so weird?" He asked her, running his thumb over her knuckles. They were rough, like sand paper.

"I dunno." Nyssa shrugged. "Calluses, I guess." She flicked his thumb away wish her other hand. "Stop it, she's closer now."

"Hey, guys." Katie greeted warmly. She smiled beautifully making Connor's heart rate speed up. "What're you doing?"

"Just… fancied it." Connor decided. Nyssa stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Nyssa bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing. "Yes, its terribly romantic, as well."

"Exactly!" Connor agreed. "Which is why I thought it would be _perfect_ for our… first date!"

"I didn't know you guys were together." Katie stated, brushing back a strand of hair.

Connor smiled wildly. Katie was her own person; she didn't listen to the rumor mill that's what made her even _more_ amazing. "That's cute."

"Yeah. It is." Nyssa stated, not knowing what else to say. "And, uh, so are you!" She cooed awkwardly.

"Aw! Well I don't want to keep you two on your first date," She was _always_ putting others before herself. "Have fun!"

Connor waved, in a dream state. "Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye." Nyssa waved carelessly.

As she turned to step away, something-a hand- grabbed her and pulled her into the brambles of strawberries. "Ah! Travis!"

A few moments later the couple stepped out from the brambles, Travis chuckling with delight. His arms wrapped securely around his Katie's waist, _her_ face being redder than a tomato. "That wasn't funny." She complained.

"I couldn't help it, your too adorable not to kidnap." He grinned happily, kissing his girlfriend.

And, that my friends, is what completely ruined Connor's perfect day. "Um…"

Katie pulled away, blushing harder than before. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Don't apologize!" Nyssa smiled, but then returned to her regular self and added. "But, uh, don't let it happen again. Makes everything a bit too awkward."

Connor stared at her; Nyssa was like a puzzle. None of the pieces seemed to fit together. Sometimes she would become happy, not like humor as if she was chuckling at some perverted joke but real happiness. It lasted a second before she realized something and returned to whatever she was. Not that how she is, is bad. It just confused him. She was a puzzle, a 100000 piece-confusing puzzle.

"We should go, then." Katie decided. "Their on a date." She explained to Travis.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about you too. It would be cool if we could double sometime or something." Travis suggested.

Connor nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like fun." _Not._

"Later, bro." Travis smiled smugly and walked off with Katie.

"Well," Nyssa untangled Connor's hand, which he hadn't noticed he'd been gripping tightly. "That went well."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know this is **_**so, so**_** late. But I had stuff going on, and writers block. So, thanks for sticking it threw!**

**Love, Love, Love**

**Chrissy**


	4. Chapter 4

**C H A P T E R F O U R: **_Training the Dove_

**[Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO series, and if any one thinks otherwise, I'm okay with that. ;) Enjoy, rate & Review!]**

It's times like this that Jake Mason doubts life.

The lying, the cheating, the bloodthirsty homicides, and a number of others as well.

But what really bothered him was Drew Havens.

She was a stuck-up bitch with almost no friends, but that didn't stop her from being pretty. _Everyone_ knew it too, even Jake. But he would never admit to anyone.

Besides, that didn't make up for how seriously insane she was on the inside. Jake knew that all too well, being a son of Hephaestus. Every girl a good twenty feet from him as he stumbled past, whispering about his many scars and his appearance.

As mentioned before, he disliked Drew Havens. She had all that beauty, and she wasted it because she was so heartless and cruel.

So when Chiron strode up to him that stupid Monday morning, explaining that a few of his students had been falling behind in sword fighting and he was asking his best swordsmen to privately train a few.

Jake was flattered that Chiron chose _him_. With Nico and Percy usually around, no one gave his skills a second glance. But know that Percy had gone missing and Nico was searching the globe, it was an opportunity.

So, he agreed.

"Wonderful. Drew will meet you in the arena at 1:00."

And, that my friends, is what ruined Jake Mason's perfect day.

So, yes, at times like this Jake _did_ doubt life.

_What did I do to deserve this? _He thought angrily, _Must have been something in a past life… Damn it, past Jake!_

Lying on his cot back in the Hephaestus cabin, he watched the clock tick.

12:50.

He was planning on skipping, but he knew Chiron wouldn't be pleased.

_She probably won't even show. _He decided. _Just go down there and look so you can tell Chiron you at least tried._

Hauling himself out of bed, Jake lumbered down to the arena.

12:55.

He strapped on his armor and grabbed his favorite blade; one Charles Beckendorf himself had created. The entire blade was transparent, see-threw. There was a giant oval-shaped green stone at the end of the hilt. Engraved on the side 'C.B.'

Grabbing his sword-which he'd named 'Beck'-he hurried to the arena.

12:57.

Jake strode into the empty arena, Drew wasn't even there.

_See? She's not coming, now you can have an irritating bitch free day!_

He waited for a few more moments before checking his watch again.

12:59.

Jake smirked and rose from his seat. Now he didn't have to put up with _her_ for two hours.

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone demanded from behind him.

Turning to put a name to the voice, Jake answered. "My 1:00 didn't-" He stopped.

Drew Havens.

_Damn it!_

"Your late." Jake stated.

"Check again." Drew demanded, examining her nails, which she already knew were perfect.

Jake growled, but looked down at his watch once more.

1:00.

_Damn it!_

"Fine. Let's get started then." He slumped over to where she was standing. "Show me how you hold a sword."

Drew wrapped all ten of her fingers around the hilt and swung it over her shoulder, like a baseball bat.

Jake smirked and chuckled.

"What?" Said Drew defensively, narrowing her big brown eyes.

Jake shook his head, "Nothing, nothing. I should let you know though, we're not here to play baseball."

Drew scowled. "Fine. If you're so smart, show me!"

Jake shrugged; pulling Beck from his belt he showed her the correct stance when fighting. "If you're right-handed, your right foot should be forward. If you're left-handed, it's the opposite. Don't hold your arm stiff, bend it so if someone comes at you from behind you can nail 'em with your elbow and momentarily stun then so you have time to turn around. Like this." He mimed what he'd just explained to her.

Drew nodded, copying his movements. "Okay…" She stared at his blade; absorbed by its beauty. "It's beautiful." She told him.

Jake nodded, "I know."

"What's it called?"

"Beck." He answered plainly.

"Beck? Plain name for such a pretty thing." She insulted.

Jake growled, "You have no idea what you're talking about, princess! Charles Beckendorf himself created this blade! So, of course, naming it after 'em makes sense! And the name fits perfectly! He was a _hero!_ So don't go around dissing his name like it's nobody's _shit!"_ He roared with anger. Who did this girl think she was?

Drew didn't seem fazed, "Can I have it?"

Jake was about to straight up tell her a big fucking 'NO', but then something made his think. Something made him _want_ to give her the blade, but his senses caught up with him. "Nope. And don't think your little love magic effects me, princess."

She scowled, she couldn't charm people _that_ well. "Fine. On to the next lesson, then."

"_Fine!"_

_I can't believe I have to put up with this all summer!_ Jake thought,_ Nyssa got off lucky…_

* * *

**Hi everyone! Thanks to you guys who reviewed! You make my heart beat!  
**

**Also, I've decided to update 2-4 times a week. Yeah, that's right! So look forward to it!**

**Reviews are Jake's brain explode due to the irritating Drew :D**

**Love, Love, Love**

**Chrissy**


	5. Chapter 5

**C H A P T E R F I V E: **_Eavesdropping _**  
**

**[Don't own PJO. Rate & Review and I'll love you forever. Enjoy!]**

Nyssa returned to the comfort of cabin eight.

She was going to need a lot of rest if she was going to get up at five in the morning tomorrow.

Just as was going to change, there was a knock at the cabin door.

"The hell…" She muttered, making her way to the door. "Connor! What are you doing here?"

"Come on! " He pulled her down the cabin steps.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded. "Connor, I need to sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow!"

"Oh, Zeus!" Connor muttered. "What are you doing with your life?"

"Living."

Connor ignored her answer, and continued to drag her to… where were they going? "Where are we going?"

"Fireworks Beach." Connor answered. "We're all hanging out there, and it would look weird without my girlfriend."

"Who is 'we'?" Nyssa wondered out loud. She had no intention of actually going, but she was curious.

"Hmm… Travis, Jake, Austin, Kayla, Mitchell… and Katie." He spoke slowly, enunciating his words.

_Austin was going to be there…_

"Well, I guess I can go… for a bit." She shrugged.

_Austin was going to be there…_

"Yay!" Connor let go of her wrists.

_Austin was going to be there… _Nyssa could feel her palms get sweaty and her heart speed up.

"We're almost there."

"I know, Connor. I live here."

"Hey everyone! I'm here, don't worry!" Connor announced, and then wrapped his arm around Nyssa's shoulders.

Nyssa rolled eyes, but gave away a fake smile and waved slightly. "Hi."

"Alright!" Travis pumped his fist in the air. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Someone had started a small fire prior to their arrival. It cackled and popped spewing orange flames.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Kayla asked anxiously.

"The… stuff?" Nyssa questioned Connor with a raised eyebrow.

Connor chuckled, "its marsh mellows, graham crackers and chocolate. Relax, its not like I'm doing drugs."

"Oh." Nyssa blushed, feeling stupid. "Sorry…"

After grabbing a few random sticks on the beach, they stuck marsh mellows on the end of them and pushed the fluffy goodness towards the fire.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nyssa watched Austin's blonde mob of hair sitting on a log… alone.

Meanwhile, Connor was sulking over his brother's girl… _again_. He watched as they walked down the beach hand in hand talking and laughing together.

He wanted to barf.

Instead, he decided to follow them.

"Nyssa!" He whispered.

"What?" she sputtered. "I'm paying attention! And yeah, to my boyfriend… which is you, Connor! Yes, what is it?"

"Uh… Are you feeling okay?" He wondered.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. What do ya want?" She demanded, scowling now.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Connor asked.

Nyssa squinted, her scowl getting deeper. "Shit." She muttered. "You just wanna follow Katie and Travis. Has anyone ever told you being in love with a girl while she's dating your brother is a _problem?" _

"No wonder you and Jake are related…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind, walk with me?" He pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" She glanced behind her at Austin. "I'll stay here, with people who don't _use_ me to make their _brother's girlfriend _jealous!"

Connor narrowed his eyes at her actions. "What was that?" He asked, ignoring everything she just said.

"What?"

"Something over there catch your attention…?" He asked, the curiosity laced in his words.

"There was a bug." Nyssa shrugged.

"Right…" Connor shook his head. "Well, I'll go for a walk alone then."

"Fine. Bye."

Connor stumbled alone across the sand, keeping his distance from the couple in front of him so they don't catch him eavesdropping.

"I don't know, Travis." Katie stated running a hand threw her hair. "I mean, with everything that's going on I just… I don't know."

"Shhh." Travis shushed her. "Someone might hear you!"

"Nobody's here!" Katie pointed out. "And besides, it's not like we're being stalked or followed."

Connor preferred the term eavesdropping…

"Well, still." Travis stomped his foot on the ground like a stubborn three year old. "I'm just looking out for you, okay?"

Katie nodded, "I know." She kissed his cheek.

"So, what do you think he wants?" Travis asked, snaking his arms around Katie's waist. He pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her neck.

"I don't know." Katie shrugged. "He just kept sending me IM's and asking about his ex-girlfrie-_oh_." She sighed as Travis continued to kiss her.

Connor growled and ran back towards the campfire. Only to see his-

What _was_ Nyssa exactly? His girlfriend? His friend? The helpful girl who saved his ass from time to time? All of the above?

Well whatever she was, she was also flirting with Austin Sparks.

And so, thus continues the tail of Connor, the eavesdropping stalker.

He quietly hides in the trees behind them as they continue their current conversation.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Austin asked.

Nyssa thought for a moment, then answered. "Truth." She decided.

"Um... Make a list of people in the past that you've liked." Austin demanded.

"Luke," Nyssa counted on her finger, "Michael Yew… Butch, and um… Connor. Now that we're dating and all." She shrugged.

Austin nodded. "Okay, I don't know what I'll do with this information, but thanks."

Nyssa _giggled!_ She didn't chuckle, she actually _giggled_. "Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Austin answered easily.

"If you could sleep with any goddess… which one?"

Austin chuckled. "Well, Aphrodite, of course. Then Persephone, and maybe… Artemis, if she weren't, you know… unavailable…" He ended awkwardly.

Nyssa simply laughed at him.

"Be like that." Austin mumbled childishly. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Nyssa answered excitedly.

"I dare you to… sing Mary Had A Little Lamb at the top of your lungs!"

"What? No!" Nyssa laughed, her eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yes!" Austin disagreed. "Go! Do it! Do it!" He chanted.

"Okay, fine!" Nyssa gave in, slapping his arm. She stood up and sung Mary Had A Little Lamb- very loud. And being a daughter of Hephaestus, Nyssa was not the best singer.

Austin burst out laughing, along with Nyssa.

"Maybe I should leave the musical stuff to you." Nyssa giggled.

"Well, I guess. Apollo is a bit more musical the Hephaestus."

"I suppose you right." Nyssa agreed, her laughter subsiding. "Well, I have to get to bed. Getting up early and all." She stood and bit her lip, "Bye Austin."

He waved slightly, "Bye Nyssa."

Connor watched as she trudged off to cabin number eight. After she was gone, Mitchell joined Austin.

"You know she's with Connor, right?" The skinner of the two asked.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Replied the other, Austin.

"She has a boyfriend, Austin." Mitchell stated firmly.

"Yeah, and I have a guitar." Austin shrugged.

"I mean it, Austin. Lay off Nyssa, okay? She and Stoll are like…" He crossed his fingers to prove his point.

"Whatever." Austin mumbled. "I'm going to get marsh mellows!" He declared, stomping away from Mitchell.

And, that is why; Connor Stoll did what he did.

**Hey guys!**

**I know I promised 2-4 updates a week, but I'm on vacation so this is probably going to be the only one! So…**

**SORRY! **

**I hope you liked the chapter! What do you think Connor's going to do? What's up with Katie and Travis? I'd like to know opinions!**

**Thanks soooooo much for reading! I love you guys more than oreos!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to YOUCANTHANDLEOURNAMES for their help! And go check our their stories! Their all amazing!  
**

**Love, Love, Love**

**Chrissy**


	6. Chapter 6

**C H A P T E R S I X: **_Early Morning_

**[PJO belongs to the lovely Rick Riordan, and not to me. Enjoy!] **

Connor and Travis quickly tip toed around the Apollo cabin. It was well past midnight, and usually if the Stoll brothers were up and out of their beds past twelve it meant bad things.

"Hand me the paper clip!" Connor demanded quietly. Travis dropped the tiny metal in his brother's hand, his eyes bright and alert with mischief. You could practically feel their smirks radiating off of them.

Connor carefully picked the rusty lock that lie between him and the window near Austin's bunk. After a few moments it fell the ground with a quiet '_thump_'. Connor slowly lifted the window until there was enough room for him to see inside.

"Ready?" He asked his brother.

Travis smirked and nodded eagerly.

Connor reached into his duffel bag and brought out their supplies.

* * *

Nyssa resisted the urge to slap the snooze button on her alarm.

"Ugh!" She groaned, sitting up in bed.

_Why did I tell Leo I would get up at five in the morning?_

She slumped out of her bed and into a new camp half blood T-shirt and some old, cut up jeans.

She grabbed her tools and tiptoed out of the cabin. But not before spotting Leo, who was still sleeping like a baby in his bunk. Nyssa smirked and stepped outside, shutting the door quietly behind her.

It was still dark outside as Nyssa stomped threw the tall grass and to the pier, they'd be building the boat _near_ the water so it would be easier to get _into _the water.

In the distance, Nyssa thought she could hear the chuckles of two people, but it soon stopped and she decided her mind was playing tricks on her.

She reached the pier to see Leo had laid everything out for them the previous night.

_Must've known he'd never get up this early._ Nyssa sighed and picked up the blue prints. "How did he ever come up with this?" She murmured to herself, looking the sheets over.

Thirty minutes later, Leo stumbled toward her. His brown curly hair sticking up in random places, he was still wearing Star Wars pajama pants and a wrinkled orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt.

"Hey sissy." He mumbled, his voice raspy.

"Leo." She greeted plainly. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Leo forced his body to walk toward Nyssa and began to work.

* * *

"Your doing it wrong." Jake repeated himself for the one-hundredth time that day.

"Well, how am I supposed to do it?" Drew snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"I told you already!" Jake spat back at her. "Lunge and follow threw! Is it that hard?"

Drew narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. She followed Jake's directions and successfully accomplished them this time.

"See? Easy." Jake smirked.

"Whatever." Drew muttered, running a hand threw her already perfect hair.

"All right. So, next we're going to be-"

"Can we take a break?" Drew interrupted. "I'm thirsty."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fine. Then we're going to work with out _anymore_ interruptions."

"Right."

"It wasn't a question."

"Oh." Drew scowled. "Never mind, then." She took a sip of her water.

Jake copied her actions, sipping from his own water bottle.

"Why are you doing this?" Drew wondered out loud.

"Doing what?" Jake asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Helping me?"

"Chiron asked me too." Jake answered, screwing the cap back on his water bottle and setting it on the ground.

"You could've said no." She shot back.

He shrugged, "Well, I didn't." He pulled his sword from his belt and motioned her over. "Come on, princess. We've still got a lot of work to do."

Drew groaned and picked up her sword. "Can't we end early?" She asked sweetly.

"I thought I said no sweet talking!" Jake barked, trying to shake his brain free from her grasp. "Come on, you said after the break we were going to work and we are."

Drew glared daggers at him, "Please?"

"Well… when you put it like that… No." Jake deadpanned.

She scowled at him before replying, "Fine. What are we learning now?"

"How to lunge repeatedly and quickly." Jake did a quick demonstration before commanding Drew to try.

"Your doing it wrong."

_Here we go again._ Jake thought sourly.

* * *

"All right." Leo agreed as he and Nyssa went over the final plans for the ship. "I think were good for now. It's almost eight, the other campers should be getting up now."

Nyssa nodded, "Yeah. And breakfast should be soon."

"Later, sissy!" Leo called over his shoulder as he raced.

Nyssa chuckled and shook her head at his childish behavior… and his Star Wars pajamas.

She wrapped up their plans and papers before walking back toward cabin eight.

She stuffed their things in the drawer near her bunk and she heard the breakfast horn.

As she headed toward the smell of food, she heard people whispering around her. Ignoring them, she continued making her way to the tables.

"Nyssa!" She turned at the sound of Mitchell's voice calling her behind her.

"Huh?" She replied lazily.

"Did you see the Apollo cabin?"

"Not this particular morning, no." She mumbled. "Why?"

Mitchell shook his head, a bewildered expression on his face. "You have to see what Connor and Travis did to Austin's bunk."

"Wait! What?" She shrieked. "_Stoll? Austin?_" Nyssa's face turned red with anger. "Oh, he's in _deep_ shit!"

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**How'd you guys like this chapter? The mystery of Travis and Connor's prank will be revealed in chapter seven!  
**

**Also, I now have a Tumblr and Twitter for my fanfiction! So you guys can now contact me threw those.**

**Tumblr – ChristineStarr**

**Twitter – When_n_where**

**Or if you're too lazy to look them up the links are on my profile!**

**24 reviews! Woo- HOO! I LOVE you guys! **

**Thanks sooooo much!**

**Love, Love, Love,**

**Chrissy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**C H A P T E R S E V EN: **_Rock Bottom_**  
**

**[Don't own PJO! Enjoy!]**

Katie Gardner like her life. She grew strawberries. She had a million sisters, and not to mention an amazing boyfriend. So what was bothering her?

She sat by the lake playing with the edge of her bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt while she waited for the call that arrived once a week.

It wasn't on purpose, Katie just happened to be walking past the lake one day and he called out to her. She hadn't expected it to be him. Then again, he probably hadn't expected it to be her.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. He usually called around noon, _what time is it now? _Katie glanced at her watch.

12:15.

_Where is he?_ She wondered. _He should be here!_

Then a depressing thought ran threw her mind, _What if they ran into trouble? What if they…_ She shook the thought from her brain. _No._ She scorned herself, _they couldn't…_

Katie forced herself away from that topic. _They'll make it_, she promised herself. _They always do._

After a few more moments the rainbow shimmer appeared in the lake. She shakily tossed a gold drachma into the mist. "Show me." She whispered.

The rainbow blurred and their familiar faces appeared in the image before her.

"Katie." His gruff voice echoes threw Katie's mind. She stood behind him, wringing her hands wearily. They both looked exhausted and hungry. She had a fresh cut on her forehead that had been loosely bandaged with some shitty napkins they'd probably gotten form a local Chipotle. He had an even worse gash that twisted down the side of his arm. Red stained bandages lay at his feet and Katie had a feeling that it wasn't ketchup.

"Hello." She wished half-heartedly. "How's your quest been?"

"Sorry I'm late." He avoided her question. "We just ran into some trouble…" He mumbled, glancing at the brunette behind him quickly before returning his attention back to Katie.

Katie frowned and narrowed her eyes at the misty screen. "What kind of trouble?" She asked carefully, watching their movements like a hawk.

Butch shifted under her gaze. He uneasily replied, "Nothing we can't handle."

Katie didn't linger on that. Instead her eyes moved up towards the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked sincerely.

The brunette nodded then winced and moved her hand up to touch the cut on her head tenderly. "Yeah. He's done a great job leading this quest." She murmured, trying to be business-like but her façade broke when she said, "I miss you."

Katie nodded, "I miss you too." She swore and turned back to him. "You better take care of her." Katie warned.

Butch nodded, "You've threatened me several times already." He waved his hand carelessly before changing the subject. "How is she?"

_The million-dollar question…_ "She seems fine… happy."

"What was that?" He asked, squinting at the screen.

Katie found a sudden interest in the floor. She twiddled her thumbs innocently and replied, "What?"

"Something's wrong." He reported. It wasn't a question. "What is it Katie?"

"Well…-"

"Please insert for another five minutes." The machine-like voice commanded. The screen flickered uneasily.

"Sorry! I've got to go!" She rushed, searching her pockets. "I'm out of drachma's!"

He scowled and replied, "We're not done with this conversation." He announced.

The brunette waved weakly, "Bye Katie. I love you!" She squeaked.

Katie waved back, "Love you too, Miranda!" She whispered. "Bye-"

The mist evaporated and disappeared into the air. Katie sat down once again and tossed a nearby stone into the lake. It sank to the bottom.

Even though Katie had amazing friends, a loving boyfriend, and got to spend everyday in strawberry fields she felt as if she'd sunk to the bottom as well. With her sister outside the safety of Camp Half-Blood and only having two other companions to protect her, it sent her on edge.

_Rock bottom_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let the images from earlier etch themselves into her memory. _It's getting kind of lonely down here._

Little did Katie know she wasn't the only one sitting at the bottom of the lake. Lying motionless as the water rippled above her.

* * *

Mitchell knew love.

He was a son of the love goddess, so it _was _mandatory.

But he didn't understand his sister at all. All Drew did was try and take Jason away from Piper, or take Connor away from Nyssa but why? She was a child of Aphrodite too! She was supposed to encourage love, not tamper with it!

And there she went again; this time it was a set up. Kayla and Harley.

_Kayla and Harley…_ He mused sullenly to himself. _It sounds too perfect… _

Mitchell wanted to tell Kayla not to go. She didn't even _like_ Harley! He was going to warn her _don't go_ but then he'd be just like Drew, messing with love. But she was messing with it too by setting this up so maybe he could… un-mess it up?

"Gah!" He cried, sinking his face into the fluffy goodness of his pillow. He stayed there for along while, thinking of the different ways to ruin Kayla's date.

_I could get Piper to charm speak and talk her out of it…_

But Mitchell didn't want to be _that_ guy. You know, the jealous best friend. Because he wasn't that guy! … Right?

And what did it matter to him if Kayla had a date! They were only friends anyways… He was just looking out for her, like a brother! _Yeah!_ He tried to convince himself _like a brother…_

He sat up suddenly, "I know!" He shouted to himself, his voice echoed off the wall in the empty cabin. "I'm a genius!" He congratulated himself, smiling like a toddler who just learned to ride without training wheels.

He jumped off his bed and ran to the door where he un-neatly pulled on his sneakers. Tying them loosely he flew out the door and across the yard to cabin eleven.

"I need to speak with the Stoll's!" He shouted, bursting threw the door.

There were several groans and complaints, probably because it was seven in the morning, but one voice spoke. "Didn't you hear what they did?"

Mitchell shook his head, but his thoughts started wandering.

"You should see the Apollo cabin! And Austin Sparks…"

_Austin? Plus Stoll? _"Oh, shit!" he murmured backing out of the cabin. "Nyssa!" He yelled, sprinting towards the pier waving his hands like a crazy person. "Nyssa!"

* * *

**How is it? Huh? Huh? Huuuuuuh?**

**In case you didn't figure it out, this was what Katie and Mitchell were doing the morning the Stoll's prank went into action!**

**Note: Nor Mitchell, Kayla, or Austin are OCs. They're all briefly mentioned in the series. (Kayla and Austin the Last Olympian, Mitchell The Lost Hero.)**

**Special thanks to: **_**Daughter of Hypnos, xXGred-ForgeXx, and elviracar128**_** for reviewing multiple times! Thanks guys!**

**And of course, don't forget to go check out **_**YOUCANTHANDLEOURNAMES **_**stories! They are amazing! **

**Tumblr- christinestarr**

**Twitter- when_n_where**

**Chocolate bunnies and raindrops!  
Love, Love, Love,**

**Chrissy!**

**PS Check my tumblr for chapter updates! And this really cool cover I made for this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**C H A P T E R E I G H T: **_The Wrath Of Nyssa McClain_

**[PJO belongs to Rick Riordan because he thought of it before me. Enjoy!]**

"You!" Nyssa screeched, grabbing Connor's ear and twisting it between her fingers making him wince. "And you!" She yanked Travis by the shirtsleeve. "You come with me! **Now!**"

Connor gulped unevenly, "Nyssa?" He whispered. He knew how she got when she was angry, but he'd never seen her this furious.

"Shut up!" She commanded. "You two are in _so _much shit! Especially you!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Travis muttered lowly. But apparently not low enough because Nyssa nailed him in the shin with her foot. "Ah!" Travis squealed in pain. "Damn!"

"If you have any common sense, you'll know to shut up!" Nyssa warned, pulling them behind the bathrooms.

Connor wrinkled his nose at the awful smell, but he knew better than to complain.

"Are you two out of your minds?" She screamed. "I can't- I- What the fuck, guys?"

Connor had found a sudden interest in his shoes; he knew what was coming next.

"It was his idea!" Travis pointed, swallowing nervously.

The anger in Nyssa's eyes seemed to grow like a wildfire. She turned on Connor, "This was _your _idea?"

Connor remained silent.

Nyssa nodded. "It was your idea." She murmured. "Travis, leave. You're free for now, but not off the hook!"

Travis scrambled to his feet and scampered away as fast as he could. _So much for back up…_ Connor mused to himself.

"I can't believe you!" Nyssa criticized. "How could you do that to Austin? He did _nothing_ to you! Nothing!"

"You like him, don't you?" Connor asked knowingly. He looked up; his brown eyes weren't twinkling like they usually were. They were dull and sad like a lost puppy.

"I-I-" She stopped and shook her head. "That's not the point! The point is-"

"So you do like him." This time it wasn't a question.

Nyssa shook her head, "We are _so_ not having this conversation right now…"

Connor glared at her before muttering. "I see now who wears the pants in this relationship…"

"What relationship?" Nyssa spazzed while waving her arms like a crazy person, "this is some… some… there's not even a word for what this is! It's a cheap ploy to get your brother's girlfriend to notice you and to keep the camp whore off your back! Well, why don't you just grow a pair, tell Katie you _love_ her, and face Drew on your own! I don't have to do this! You're not paying me! I'm doing it because I'm a _good friend!_ Now shut your fucking mouth and let me speak without anymore interruptions, god damn it!"

Connor blinked.

"Good!" Nyssa huffed, calming down slightly. "All right." She took a deep breath. "Tell me why you stuff scorpions down Austin's pants… and why you put a spell on his guitar so he can only play one chord over and over… and why you wrote messages and drew on him _everywhere_ in permanent marker… and why you took the glass out of his window frame so he got a cold… and why you loosened the bolts on his ceiling fan so when he turned it on it would fall and hit him… and why you made a banner outside the Apollo cabin that said 'Austin Sparks gives ten dollar blow jobs!'" She demanded icily threw clenched teeth.

"Well…" Connor began. "I don't like his hair cut."

"Um. What?" Nyssa began to laugh hysterically. "You did all that… because of what? Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uh. I really don't like his hair cut?" Connor tried.

Nyssa started shaking her head, still laughing. "Oh my god! What the hell am I going to do with you?" She fell on the ground laughing.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "Are you still mad?"

"Furious!" She answered threw her chuckles. "But, you're insane!"

Connor laughed along with her. "Yeah, a bit."

Nyssa shook her head, "If that one thing made you do _all _that, I have no fucking idea what I'm going to do with you, Stoll."

Connor shrugged.

"Oh my god…" Nyssa shook her head. "You have serious issues."

"Are we cool?" Connor asked hopefully, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Shit." Nyssa muttered. She rolled her eyes before replying, "Yeah. We're cool."

"Good!" Connor grinned. "Now, give me a hug." He ordered, opening his arms.

"We're not _that _cool." She pushed his away, smirking. "Yet."

Connor sighed over dramatically. "Be like that!" He murmured childishly, jutting out his lower lip.

"I will!"

And she was.

* * *

"I don't wanna walk anymore!" She complained, sitting down on a nearby rock. "I'm tired!"

Butch sighed. _Why did I pick her to come with me again? _"Okay, fine." He agreed sourly. "But this is the last break!" He warned her, sitting beside Miranda.

"Can you pass me a canteen?" She asked politely.

Butch grunted and tossed a canteen to her and then opened one of his own.

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" Miranda asked before taking a sip of her water. She pulled the hair-tie from her ponytail, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders before she quickly put it back up again.

Butch swallowed dryly, "mhm." He answered, not very clear.

"Why did you choose me then?" She blurted. "I mean, you know I'm glad you did but and everything-" She panicked.

Butch chuckled, "I brought you on this quest because-"

"I'm back!" Pollux huffed. "Sorry, it took a while to pick all the fruit." He excused.

"Well, hand it over!" Butch demanded.

Pollux shrugged before tossing Butch and Miranda each a bag of grapes. "There. No need to thank me." He huffed.

"I'm sorry." Miranda apologized guiltily. "Its just… we haven't really eaten in a while… and it hard to find food in the canyons-"

Pollux held up his hand. "I get it."

"Thank you." Miranda finished, whispering for some unknown reason.

"Er, yeah." Butch mumbled, stuffing his face with the sweet fruit. "Thanks, fruit boy."

Pollux wrinkled his nose at the nickname Butch had given him. "I'm not gay!" He complained.

"Never said you were. Just grownin' the fruit und all…"

Pollux rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He scowled sourly.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Why or why not? Leave me a review please (: **

**Check out my new story 'Dirty Work' which can be found on my profile! (duh, lol) **

**Also, **_**Veronique Ruthven **_**left a review on the last chapter asking me to make a chart of all the characters and their "love interests" I kind of made one… If you'd like to check it out its on my tumblr. christinestarr . tumblr. com (without spaces)**

**And, of course, go check out **_**YOUCANTHANDLEOURNAMES **_**stories, because they're amazing! **

**Um, yep. **

**Love, Love, Love, **

**Chrissy**


	9. Chapter 9

**C H A P T E R N I N E: **_Snippets _**  
**

**[I don't own PJO :( unfortunately… enjoy!]**

Kayla could stand Drew, unlike most people. She wasn't a rude person, quite the opposite actually. Kayla was… very charming once you got to know her.

So when Drew approached her with a proposal, a date with Harley, Kayla didn't mind.

"He's going to meet you at fireworks beach tomorrow at noon." Drew instructed, then smiled and began to giggle. "This is going to be _so_ fun!"

"Mhm!" Kayla agreed half-heartedly. "_So _fun!"

They sat there a bit awkwardly for a few moments of silence before Kayla asked, "So, how's your… eh, love life?"

Drew hesitated, "It's… complicated."

"Ooh, juicy." Kayla laughed, "Do tell."

"Well…" Drew began. "There's this guy, right? And lets just say he's… not particularly interested. Not that he's gay or anything, just… can't commit. So anyways, let's say I… kissed this guy. And I mean it shouldn't have been a big deal, but for some reason it _seemed_ like it was. And afterwards he just… ran away."

"Was the kiss that… good?"

"It was… _amazing_." Drew breathed. "I just saw him sitting alone at fireworks beach with a teeny bottle of… we'd been drinking just a bit… but you couldn't not feel the… chemistry."

"Sounds like a fairytale." Kayla commented, "Do I know this guy?"

"Yeah, probably." She mused.

"Well, good luck to you." Kayla wished before standing, dusting off her jeans, and walking off.

* * *

"I'm tired!" Miranda groaned.

"We already took a break." Pollux reminded her. "And Mr. Military General over here most likely won't let us take another one!" He gestured to Butch, who was standing beside him.

"We should be out of these canyons by nightfall." Butch notified, ignoring the two. "We have to keep walking."

"I can't walk anymore!" Miranda whined. She held her arms out and stuck out her lower lip. "Carry me?" She asked hopefully.

Butch sent Pollux a look, who shrugged and turned away. He rolled his eyes, "fine." He knelt down and she crawled onto his back.

"Thank you." She smiled cheerfully.

They walked for several miles, Pollux standing awkwardly behind the two of them.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked Butch at one point.

The much mislead title of being a son of the rainbow goddess shrugged, "We've gotta keep moving." He urged.

"Do you want me to take her?" Pollux wondered. "Miranda?" He asked her.

They heard a light snore and realized the girl was asleep. "Huh." Pollux murmured.

"We have to walk for at least two more miles." Butch offered.

"Nah, let's just camp out until morning."

Butch shrugged and set Miranda down on a nearby boulder. "Those tents still workin'?"

Pollux checked his backpack before nodding, "Yeah."

"Lay 'em down." Butch commanded.

It took Pollux a few minutes, but he finally put the tent together. It was awkwardly shaped and had a good amount of holes, but it as _together._

"Done!" He announced, leaning back on the boulder Miranda currently occupied. Pollux stared at her for a few moments.

"She'll come around, dude." Butch assured him, taking his sleeping bag out of his nap sack.

"I hope so…" Pollux murmured back, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl.

* * *

"Can you believe them?" Austin wondered out loud. He was pacing back and forth in the Apollo cabin; the angry expression on his face hadn't left since he woke up that morning without a window and a broken ceiling fan.

"No, Austin, for the one millionth time I do not believe them." Kayla growled, clearly bored.

"Someone…" He muttered, raising his index finger. "Someone should teach them a lesson. They can't just go around hanging up banner that blow jobs are now only ten dollars! That's bullshit!" He scowled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kayla looked up at her brother.

"What am I going to do about? I'll tell you what I'll do! I'll… I will… I could…" He sat down, defeated. "I don't know…" He whined.

Kayla almost wanted to laugh, "It wouldn't matter. They're the sneakiest Hermes's kids' in camp, you can't prank the _prank_ kings."

Austin let that sink in for a moment, and then he smirked. "I don't need a prank," He stated, standing back up. "I just need a fight."

"A fight?" Kayla repeated.

"Yeah, a fight."

"And how is this going to work out?"

"Tomorrow at capture the flag." Austin promised, his eyes glinting. "It'll be the greatest game yet!"

"Yeah well, good luck." She patted his shoulder. "I'm going to bed."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not your keeper."

"…Shut up."

Kayla turned and walked to the girl's side of the cabin.

* * *

"So then he can just add…" Leo outlined a few more details.

Nyssa nodded, "Okay, good."

"Then we just add a few extra sails…"

"Good idea!" Nyssa smiled with approval at her brother. "You're really coming along, Leo."

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh, shut up."

Leo laughed and rolled up the blue prints, "we'll work more tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye." She waved as he walked out of the armory.

She sat down on a stool bear the worktable and rubbed the sweat from her forehead. It was exceptionally hot in the armory, thus the sweating.

"Nyssa!" A voice whispered from the doorway.

Her head jerked up. "What?" She groaned.

"Have you seen my brother?" Travis wondered.

"Connor?"

"No, my other brother. Duh, Connor." Travis rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Don't sass me!" Nyssa ordered, smiling as well. "But no, I haven't seen him."

"Huh…" Travis muttered. "I haven't seen him since breakfast. Weird… I wonder where he is…"

Nyssa shrugged, "Sorry, can't help you." She packed up her remaining blueprints and stood up. "Good luck finding him."

"Yeah, thanks."

Then he left.

As Nyssa walked back to cabin eight, she felt a tiny bit of guilt rise in chest. She didn't actually know where Connor was, but she had a pretty good guess.

And she could also guess it was somewhere Connor didn't want Travis to be, or find out he was there.

Connor was, most likely, where he wanted to be, with Katie Gardner.

* * *

**Sup Guys!**

**I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I hate to use the school was hectic excuse, but that's what it was! I'll try to update faster!**

**So anyways, SON OF NEPTUNE! Who read it? I finished it in two days! It was sooooo GOOD! I CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL THE THIRD BOOK (Mark Of Athena)!**

**So anyways, I was browsing FF the other day and was appalled by the lack of Leo stories, so I put him in this chapter! Leo is definitely one of my favorite characters! So I may write a one shot or shot story on him because I. Just. L O V E. H I M. **

**Also, I'm putting Dirty Work on Hiatus! Don't worry! It'll be back in a month or two! I'm just trying to focus on AIEW! **

**Love, Love, Love,**

**Chrissy**


End file.
